Random
| grandparents = | parents = | lover = | betrothed = | spouse = | children = | siblings = | grandchildren = | uncles/aunts = | cousins = | niece/nephew = | relations = | affiliation = | orientation = State of flux due her amnesia never knowing | aliases = Many and most are lost to history | birthDate = | birthPlace = | deathDate = | deathPlace = | marital = unk | maritalType = | spouse1 = | weddingDate1 = | betrothed1 = | betrothDate1 = | widowDate1 = | deathDate1 = | divorceDate1 = | spouse2 = | betrothed2 = | betrothDate2 = | weddingDate2 = | widowDate2 = | deathDate2 = | divorceDate2 = | spouse3 = | betrothed3 = | betrothDate3 = | weddingDate3 = | widowDate3 = | deathDate3 = | divorceDate3 = | spouse4 = | betrothed4 = | betrothDate4 = | weddingDate4 = | widowDate4 = | deathDate4 = | divorceDate4 = | species = airdtrìath | gender = futanari | genderIdentity = | androginous = | height = 6'5" | weight = | eyesColor = missing eyes | pupilType = | pupilColor = | scleraColor = | hairStyle = Anita hair | hairColor = white | skinType = | skinColor = caucasian | earsType = | earsColor = | furType = | furColor = | legType = | legColor = | tailType = | tailColor = | tailGirth = | tailLength = | wingType = | wingColor = | hornType = | hornColor = | hornGirth = | hornLength = | origGender = female | 1stDeathDate = unk | 1stDeathPlace = unk | games = }} Random, an airdtrìath, has continual amnesia (save for the people she interacts with, her magikal powers and such) she forgets everything: live happenings, people, etc). No one knows her age, family, so on. Random is a powerful mage, ranking with Myrddin Emrys-pen y Ddraig, and Rycharde Pendraig and Kaine being the next three powerful mages. Personality Random is a darudere (だるでれ). Early life Randon is an ancient airdtrìath found by Myrddin and Rycharde a few centuries after Myrddin located Rycharde. Then as now, she has suffered under anterograde amnesia — the inability to transfer new information from the short-term store into the long-term store. To date no matter the tests and examinations Random has undergone no one can determine the cause. Another unknown issue Random of the lack of eyes as when found by Myrddin and Rycharde. Like his amnesia, the reason for her missing eyes has yet to be identified. Fortunately Random can "see" through magik. Sebastian Random has a black tiger with white stripes by the name Sebastian. She has no idea when or where she got him, though thinks it was when Sebastian was a young cub. The name sounds familiar to Random though she has no clue where her tiger's name came from, though rumors are that Myrddin gave him the name, course, Myrddin will not say (though she smiles whenever Sebastian's name is mentioned), and Random cannot remember. Sebastian has been with Random longer than anyone knows, save maybe Rycharde and Myrddin. Gallery Random_portrait.png|Portrait of Random Random.png|Random is blind even though is an airdtriath. She has the ability to see without eyes as well as, seen here, fly giving those who do not know her great unease. Sebastian with white tiger 2.png|Sebastian (black tiger) and a white tiger Random & Sebastian by the sea.png|Random and Sebastian Random dark suit.png|Random in her dark suit for hunting man or beast. Random portrait 2.png|Kinda forgot to do the eyebrows. Noticed it near the end of the render, was tired and did not want to fix it even though the fix is simple. I crashed. See also * Airdtrìath * Rycharde Pendraig * Myrddin Emrys-pen y Ddraig Category:Airdtriath Category:House Pendraig Category:P Oidipous cast Category:P Oidipous cast (minor)